ADOPTED 9: Welcome Back
by SkullWitch57
Summary: *ADOPTED FROM BXE* Humans are back and have rebuilt their society, but the Stitchpunks have become a fairytale. Echo just moved to Numeria with her family to live in her grandfather's old house. There, she discovers a secret almost as old as the Legend of the Stitchpunks.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello everyone. I've adopted this story from BXE. I'm going to repost the first five chapters with, slight changes, so that we can all be on the same page. Now, I don't know what was supposed to happen originally, so I'll probably just make it up as I go along.**

**9: It was nice of her to let you adopt this story.**

**7: Yeah. I can't wait to see where you take it.**

**Me: I'll do my best.**

**Prologue**

"What happens next?" 7 asked, watching the dying fire in the grave ring.

"I'm not sure, but this world is ours now. It's what we make of it." 9 replied.

They watched the fire until it went out before heading back to the library so that they could get out of the rain, but not before 9 buried the source near the graves. When they got there 3 and 4 dashed off probably to read some more books. 7 started to walk off until 9 spoke up

"7?"

She stopped and turned towards the younger male. "Yes 9?"

"Do… do you think that life will ever exist again?" 9 asked, a questioning look on his face.

She smiled lightly before continuing to walk. "Maybe."

~40 Years Later~

Somewhat true to her word, life did start to come back to the dead world. Plants, animals, even humans. And with the help of the surviving Stitchpunks (now called the 'Survivors'), the new humans learned how to survive themselves.

Eventually, the humans left to populate the world, but a few stayed behind and created a new town a couple miles from the old city of Meria, naming it New Meria.

As the years passed, a festival was created, in honor of the 9 Stitchpunks who kept humanity alive when little else survived.

The Festival of 9 was nine days long, and featured games, music, and food. The most popular event was the Survival Contest, where teams of nine competed in different challenges throughout the festival.

This went on for many years, the humans happy and at peace. If there ever was a problem, they would consult the Stitchpunks for advice.

One day, though, when a little boy went to the Stitchpunk's library for advice, he couldn't find them. He searched the whole day, calling their names, but all he found was the Talisman. He took it home, but returned the next day, and the next to search for them, but they had vanished. The boy gave up after months of searching, but kept the Talisman.

Years passed as the town grew to a city, and was renamed Numeria. Eventually, as generations died and were born, the Legend of the Stitchpunks became just that, a legend. People forgot that they had existed, and the legend became a myth, and then a fairytale.

Though a few remembered that they had been real. From theses some of the few, spread throughout the world, cults sprang. These cults worshipped the Stitchpunks as gods, and proclaimed that they would return. As they were disproved that the 'gods of old' would return, they tried to bring them back themselves. There were many attempts made, but they all failed.

As for the others that believed, they searched for evidence that the legends were true. They became historians, archaeologists, and scientists; all with the same goal to prove that the Stitchpunks were real.

But both groups needed the Talisman, the Lost Chalice, to complete their goals.

And the knowledge of the location of that Chalice, died with the boy who found it.

**9: That was… longer than I thought it would be.**

**1: I thought you said there would be only 'slight' changes?**

**Me: Shut up 1… -_-**

**6: I-I thought it was good.**

**Me: Sorry if this is too big a change, but it seemed like a good idea. *shrugs***

**7: Please Review.**

**Me: I really wanna know what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: And here's Chapter One. Hope y'all like it.**

**5: Of course they will Cai. You have many fans who love your stories.**

**Me: Your right 5-o. There are many people who love my stories. **

**5: …5-o?**

**7: Sounds like you've been nicknamed.**

**5: But I don't like it… -_-**

**9: At least it's better than 'Mistake' …**

**7: Cai actually calls you that?**

**9: No. 1 does.**

**Me: YAY! Seventeen Reviews! Thanks to PoppyECM.6-13, A. Nonomus, Fay, YO MIKA, BXE, 15 Lucca Hunter, Midnight Maiden, Windmill Windmill, 14SpiralTree, Frieda Right, Guest, Strawberry Top, I support 5x7, Monk Fan 2000, Socky, Guest, and Firefly99 for Reviewing. **

**And to answer your questions: **

**A.: yes. I'm hoping to become a professional one-day; **

**Fay: I know, but the Talisman can hold souls. It's also called the Chalice of Souls; Lucca: yes, I have her permission. **

**Windmill,: Noo May Ria. **

**7: You suck at writing pronunciations.**

**Me: I know!**

**1: I am a god! FEAR ME MORTALS! *pretends to smite 2***

**2: *plays along and pretends to die***

**6: *watching 1 and 2* O.o**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Echo's P.O.V.

I leaned my head against the car window, sighing as I stared blankly at the passing buildings.

"Well Echo, did you like Dr. Ross?" My mom asked with faked cheerfulness.

_**As if she didn't already know…**_

"Horrible! I miss Dr. Carson." I sighed and looked at her. "Why can't we just move back to our old town?"

"Honey, we've been over this. Your dad's new job is here, so we have to live here now. Besides, there are so many wonderful therapists that can help with your-…with Her." Her voice got tight when she mentioned Alice.

_**It's not my fault I'm here!**_

_Please be quiet._

"Mom, Alice isn't a personality disorder. She's a spirit or something." I looked over at her and shrugged, but Mom just pursed her lips.

"Maybe…" She said.

I sighed and turned back to the window.

"So, school starts tomorrow. Are you excited?" Mom asked, trying to keep the awkward silence away.

"Yes, absolutely thrilled that I'll be made fun of and shown up by my sister. Again." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off my reflection.

"Oh come on. It's a completely different school. No body will know you or Bella." She stated with more faked cheerfulness.

I turned to face her and sat up straight. "You're right! Tomorrow will be simply magical: Everyone will love me and Alice, nobody will care that we share the same body, AND we'll be the Homecoming Queen! There is absolutely nothing wrong!" I shot her glare and slumped back in my seat. "You know how it goes mom. The second Alice takes her turn, anyone I've gotten to like me goes running for the hills."

_**Combine that with your somewhat flat personality…**_

_Shush._

"I know honey. But-"

"There's no but to it Linda! We just weren't destined to have friends, that's all."

I blinked as Alice retreated again. Normally she didn't do that without some sort of warning first.

"Easy there Alice. I didn't mean to make you upset." Mom said as soothingly as she could.

" It's not your fault mom. She's just been a little on edge since Gramps died, that's all."

She sighed. "I know I know. Trust me Echo, it came as a blow to all of us."

I crossed my arms and scowled out the window. "Except dad. All he seemed to care about was the house and his job." I noticed that we were finally out of the city. We'd be getting home soon.

"You know how your father is. It may seem like he doesn't care, but he does. It's not just about the house or the job"

"Yeah, well you could've fooled me. I heard him ranting about how we could finally move up here, and about how he wouldn't waste gas money anymore." I felt my scowl deepen. "He could've at least pretended to be sad. Even Alex and Bella did that much!"

Gramps. My favorite relative, if only because he didn't call me a freak or force me to go to a therapist. Instead, he took me with him when he went archeological digs for his museum. Even though they were just in the Old City, I always felt as if I was halfway around the world. It was at one of these digs that I'd found the five little dolls Gramps was looking for. I could still remember the joy in his face as I presented them to him.

I stayed in my happy memories oof him for the rest of the trip, only coming back to the present when the car pulled into the driveway.

_Maybe… maybe those dolls are still around here somewhere._

I resolved to look for them this evening after supper.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's so short everyone.**

**9: It's fine. I don't think they'll care how long it is.**

**Me: But I care…**

**7: Thanks to everyone who Reviewed.**

**Me: Yeah… I didn't think I'd get so many. Sorry if you didn't get your name mentioned in the top A.N. I still appreciate your Review though. ^_^**

**1: Review this chapter or I shall smite you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I can't believe how popular this fic is…**

**1: Neither can I.**

**Me: The question is, why? Why is this story, which isn't even my idea, so much more popular than my other stories? **

**9: I have no idea.**

**Me: Well, since the Reviews more than doubled after I put up the first chapter, I'd like to thank you all for being so supportive. Now for the answers to the questions I got.**

**YO MIKA: Yes Alice is a spirit, but Echo's parents just think their daughter is insane.**

**Kittykat4: Her parents don't believe her. And besides, this is a world without much religion-y stuff, so there aren't any exorcists.**

**Suns Stars Souls: Yes, she's the youngest. **

**Shiloh: Her grandfather was an archeologist. That, and the Living Stitchpunks had some humans go get the dead ones so that they could have a proper burial.**

**Fauna-may: No, probably not. I have some different villains in mind…**

**Blue blood: Probably later. I want to get better at drawing first. (^_^)**

**SugarPeach44: Her dad's dad.**

**Me: Okay, I think I got everything answered. I'd also like to thank I lo for giving me a more proper way to pronounce Numeria.**

**1: Also, I AM NOT ON MAGNETS! Not even 8 is anymore. I BLAME YOU CAITLIN!**

**Me: Sheesh. You write one little story full of humor for your fans, and suddenly you're the bad guy. LOL!**

**1: IT'S. NOT. FUNNY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**The Attic**

Echo's P.O.V.

I walked carefully up the old, creaky as hell stairs, in the dark. Needless to say, I was scared.

_Why oh why am I so scared of the dark? _I groaned to myself as I jumped at a noise.

**_Because you watched your brother play 'Curse of the Nightmare*' when you were five._** Alice said 'helpfully'.

_Please don't remind me. I still have nightmares because of that._

_**Well you did ask.**_

I ignored her and just kept climbing, eventually reaching the attic, and the light switch.

I flipped it on, and both Alice and me just sorta stared at the stacks of boxes and crates.

…_**This was all your grandfather's?**_

_Yep. All packed up by his son and stuck up here to rot. Help me look for the crate that says 'Meria Expedition'._

We wandered through the narrow aisles created by the stacks, looking for the proper one, I found myself wondering what else would be in there.

_Maybe something pretty I could wear to school. Aunt Mary always says beauty can make a good impression._

_**Maybe there'll be a weapon!**_

_Wha-…Never mind._

_**What is it?**_

_… What's a weapon?_

_**You can't be serious. **_Alice deadpanned. _**You really don't know what a weapon is?**_

I shook my head. _No. Is it something from the past? _Sometimes Alice would tell me about stuff from the past, like a food called 'ice cream', or something sparkly called 'glitter'. Each time, my mind would be assaulted with sights, sounds, smells and/or tastes, depending on what she was explaining.

This time, I saw large knifes called 'swords'; bent sticks with string connecting the ends called 'bows' shown with pointed sticks called 'arrows'; strange machines of different sizes called 'guns'. All this and more flashed through my mind as Alice explained their purpose, and something called 'war'.

I continued walking as this happened, still searching for the crate we needed. This wasn't the first time Alice had imprinted something into my memory. In fact, she did it so often with schoolwork that I've never had to study since she came along, and all my homework is always finished somewhere between ten minutes and a half-hour, depending on the amount.

As I was looking at a stack of boxes, I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly, and saw something behind a different stack.

I looked around the stack, where a single crate sat in the middle of a completely clear area, with 'Meria Expedition' stamped in big black letters across the top.

I walked over to it, fully expecting a second flash to appear. When nothing happened, I knelt beside the crate and pried off the lid with the crowbar I'd brought with.

The lid came off with relative ease, dropping onto the floor in a cloud of dust. I ignored it as I emptied the crate of the packing straw, finally uncovering a wooden box.

The box looked to have been made out of oak, and looked more like an oversized shoebox than anything else. But I picked it up, and started back towards the door.

_**I'm guessing that's all you needed then?**_

_Yep. I'll come back later for anything I might've missed._

**Okay… I wonder what's in there…**

She was silent for the rest of the walk to my bedroom, making me wonder just what she was thinking about.

I entered my room. It's white walls, gray carpet, and plain wooden furniture had become quite familiar over the past month we'd been living here. I placed the box on my bed, getting dust on the silver quilt covering it.

I undid the latch, and opened the lid, gasping at what I saw inside.

Five dolls were laying right on top, covering anything that might've been beneath them.

I carefully removed each one, taking my time to examine them fully before putting them down on the bed.

_They're still just as I remember them…_

I laid the last one by its friends, and looked back in the box to see what they were covering.

In one corner sat a necklace with a single charm on it. I picked it up and examined the charm. It was round, a half-sphere to be exact, and had three strange shapes imprinted on it.

I placed it to the side and picked up the dolls, placing them back in the box. I then moved the box under my desk.

_Where should I put you?_ I thought, staring at the necklace. I didn't have a jewelry-box.

**_Just wear it. There's no other place for it._  
**

I blinked. _Duh_. _Why didn't I think of that?_

I changed into my pajamas, and then slipped the cord over my head, looking at the charm one last time before letting it rest against my chest.

I walked out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars.

_**So… We have school tomorrow.**_

_I know._

_…**Maybe this time will be different.**_

_I doubt it. Everyone will think I'm insane._

_**They might not you know. Nobody will know about me.**_

I blinked. She was right. Back in the old school, Bella had told everyone about Alice. But now, she and our brother, Alex, will be in High-school while I'm still in Middle school.

A large grin appeared on my face. _Alice, you're a genius!_

_**Someone in here has to be. Now, get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.**_

I nodded and went back inside, shutting the door behind me. I got under the covers on my bed, and placed a hand over the charm on my new necklace.

_Tomorrow will be good, now that I have a new lucky charm…_

* * *

***This is a made-up game. It does not exist in real life. I think. If it does, then I do not own it.**

**Me: So, how was it folks? **

**1: Meh.**

**Me: 'Meh'? Why?**

**1: I'm still pissed off at you for that story you wrote before.**

**Me: Oh c'mon! I apologized! I'll never write another story like that about you again! I promise!**

**1: …**

**Me: Please stop giving me the Silent Treatment.**

**1: Hmph! *looks away, crosses arms, and scowls at the wall***

**9: Please Review while I sort this out.**


	4. AN

Hello everyone. No, this is not an actual Update, this is a question: How would y'all feel if I make this a comic?

Now, it won't come out until sometime after Christmas, but that's because I have no scanner, no plot(yep, I've been posting chapters with _no direction_), and not a lot of experience with poses. I do have GIMP, however, so each page will look pretty good.

But I wanna know what you think I should do. I'm still gonna make the comic, no matter what you say, but I still wanna know your opinions on the matter. There's a poll on my Profile page, so I'd prefer it if those who can will vote there.

**So should I:**

**Scrap the fic and make the comic.**

**Keep the fic and make the comic.**

**Keep the fic but don't make the comic.**

**You don't care, it's gonna be awesome either way.**

**Other.**

**I'll be posting another A.N. with the results.**

Also, I wanna know what you _like _about this fic, so I can know if I need to change anything in the comic. 'Cause there will be changes as the plot demands it, maybe. So just tell me in a Review what you do and do not like about the story. And no, slow Updates don't count.


	5. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THIS STORY:**

**I am moving all of my fanfictions to DeviantArt. The reason: I hate the lack of communication here! I can't tell when someone reviews my stories; there's no way to give you guys updates on how/what I'm doing, or why it's taking so long for me to update; and it's pissing me off. **

**One of the things I like to do is answer my fans' questions one-on-one, which FF doesn't let me do unless I'm in a forum, and I don't know how to do forums. So yeah; you can find the entire fic in it's proper folder on DA, and updates for it will be posted there and on Tumblr simultaneously, so you don't have to worry about missing anything.**

**Here are the necessary urls: **

**DA: .com**

**Tumblr: .com**

**I am really sorry to just spring this on y'all all of a sudden, but it's necessary to warn you that I'm doing this. I'll leave the fics up for the rest of the week so everyone can see this message.**

**Also note that I'm not deleting my FF profile, as I use it to keep track of when the stories I read have been updated.**

**If you have any questions, send me a private message on FF, an ask on Tumblr(use this option if you don't have an account on anything else, I accept anonymous questions), or a Note on DA, and I will do my best to answer you.**

**And please remember, I'm not deleting my stories, I'm just moving them. **


End file.
